Stories across Equestria
by LaAranaDiscoteca
Summary: A series of random stories about random inhabitants of Equestria Constructive Criticism is welcome, I'm back after a nice break I've got some new ideas and if you like bounce me some of your concepts and I may pick type them up(you will get credit for you ideas)
1. Chapter 1

A series of concepts brought about by three am (and other awkwardly timed) ramblings with fellow bronies and pegasisters most will be one shots and contain quite a lot OC's if not exclusively OC's. I am really just sticking my foot in the fanfiction waters for the hay of it so if you think any of these random bits are interesting and want to see them expanded by me or if you want to do it yourself feel free. If you think they stink say so and tell me how to improve them. (just don't say they suck with no explanation to your reasoning) Not all of these OC's will be ponies these will mostly be in a POV sort of way and could be set anywhere in Equestria really. Now that I've told you what you're getting into this is now your last chance to turn around and find something else to read if you don't like this idea...

You still here. Let the concepts begin.

The undertaker pony

Our family had been in this business as far back as our history can remember. We ran funeral parlors and the name synonymous with death. We were and shared our last name with one of the most dreaded type of dragon in equestia the Deathwings the mere utterance of our name gave ponies chills. It was an interesting childhood to say the least. I grew up with the dead I remember being a stubby little thing looking into glazed large eyes of the dead sometimes they were peaceful other times horrified. I always helped dress them for their big day. Like life-sized dolls I used to say not realizing how utterly morbid it was.

When I was old enough I would dig graves and help with the burials. I would always mutter to the corpses talking about how nice or not so nice their family and friends had been during their passing. When it was time for me to take over the business I was feared even more than predecessors for one particular reason. I had been born an alicorn making me seem like a god of death rather than just someone who got saddled with a morbid job.

What most didn't know was I was so grossly terrible at magic that I barely levitate a shovel,not to mention I was afraid of heights so aside from hovering down the street when my feet hurt my wings may as well have been a pair of fake costume ones. They did look pretty regardless of their disuse shiny black with dark purple undersides. My horn looked dangerously pointy my hair was wispy and curled like an apparition as it had since i was a filly with its ghostly white hue. My Black hat older than even my oldest living relative always present carrying the traditions of my family in a squashed looking once ridiculously tall top hat on my head. Trailing behind me the shroud that hovered perfectly millimeters from the ground making me look ghostly as many a fearful pony put it.

I remembered many a day where I was avoided like a plague my smile looked malicious even when it was sincere I think it was my narrow eyes mixed with my strange raspy voice. It was rather depressing, I often found myself wondering as I looked down at a pony what it would be like at my own funeral when my children and grand children would add me to our family graveyard. Would I have any _friends_ to mourn me or would it all be family. As I strode into the next town I could already here ponies calling as they saw my spread wings shadow fell across their square in the setting sun.

"The Undertakers coming"

As far as the were concerned Undertaker was my name...I was not Misty Deathwings if that was even my name anymore. I walked in on a grieving man with his two full grown children sobbing like a pair of baby fillies. This old woman looked well into her hundreds I could never truly understand the pain and regrets of these ponies. That's what happens to those who live in the shadows of death.

"Hi I'm Undertaker, I am sorry for your loss." I said no true expression in my eyes but it mimicked sadness well enough for them.

I looked down at the pale dear who had passed the night before. Her fur was silver in its age her hair a barely present shade of a once vibrant orange.

Mentally I had planned out a whole funeral just by stepping into her humble yet amazingly fragrant home. It would be modest but the flowers had to be extravagant and flamboyant. I gently touched a rare flower that was not truly so but it was so hated that most destroyed it on sight.

"Those were her favorites" one of the daughters choked out.

'You shall look most beautiful in a bed of the poison joke you love with that pale orange mane of yours.' I thought. I made note to bathe in its antidote seeing that i had gone and touched it not that i cared how i would look it was for the sake of the deceased body.

How I loved making these dead bodies beautiful again. It was a blink of an eye that the funeral had come and I watched my work in the background apparently working with all that poison joke only gave me mild fuzzies though it had been a pain neutralizing the effect of so many of those flowers. They would be buried rather deep so they probably wouldn't grow to surface for some time if at all. Shame really.

"I made her look beautiful again didn't I." I smirked talking the long gone spirit of my father before me the gentle breeze that followed my question made it feel like he was right there with me. "I only hope my children can do the same for me. I sat down outside in the sun scaring away a few fillies with my mad grin for a kick before dosing off to visit, for a moment, the land of the dead.

This was inspired by the undertaker from black butler a friend showed me him as a pony. Made me wonder what it would be like for an undertaker pony in equestria. Had half the mind to make it sound like one of the mane six or some other popular pony had died but I didn't feel like dealing with butthurts. Stupid name is stupid,yay for magically incapable alicorn...I thought it was funny.

*edit* broke up the text wall a little


	2. Chapter 2

Magica Mechanica

In a home that sat in the shadows of Cloudsdale, was a family who lived for the love of knowledge. They even built a treetop lab after finding the home had a large tree growing up through one of the corners of the house every few years they had to install a few extra stairs or trim off some branches but it was rather fun. At the moment father and son were working on their latest experiment there.

"Are you excited?" A chocolate colored unicorn asked the colt that looked oh so much like a shrunken version of himself.

The normally stoic unicorn child bounced around nodding like a bobble-head.

"Okay now sit still, tell me if you feel an itch or pinch." The elder replied putting his latest contraption on the colts back

A jump and followed by a humming buzz let him know it was now on properly.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah Dad it didn't hurt the metal was just cold." The colt laughed looking at his fathers latest invention for a moment "Think these will be the ones?"

"We're about to find out, they work like the last pair"

The colt concentrated on the though of flying and soon he was floating at eye level with his father

"You did it! HA HA! I'm Flying! FLYING!"

"Easy graham, those are still prototypes!" his father smiled not worried so much about the wings but the fact his son was flying,even though he could have caught him if he needed to.

Graham didn't notice the worry as he took the wings through their paces by flying speedy figure eights around the laboratory "ceiling". These were the tenth design. The others could fly but some were so heavy they were useless for higher flight, some took too much of a ponies natural magic energy while others were just too painful or noisy. These were just right not the most natural looking but they could pull near sonic boom speeds and survive; aesthetics could come later.

Graham reluctantly slowed down to a simple slow circle before landing on the ground.

"Can I keep them they are so super awesome!" He grinned the wings now fluttering in out of character excitement.

"We'll have to make sure your mother approves no doubt she'll want a few limiters on those things."

That was a close enough to a yes for the colt as he forgot about the taking it easy and almost zoomed into his mother who was making her way up stairs on to the large platform. There were no walls and the ceiling was just whatever branches that happened to overhang though every now and again they had to use spells to close up the area. It was good since it let any fumes out and any damage done could easily be grown back with a spell or time.

"Mom they work, THEY WORK, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FLY AGAIN, AND I CAN FLY WITH YOU!" Graham bounced and wing pieces fanned out tremendously floating in the air magically bound to the web like frames

His mother stared at the single wing sitting on the workbench that looked much more real than her sons purely mechanical pair it was almost disturbing. It was as if they had preserved her lost one and fixed it. She looked at where her wing had once been, it still itched and hurt even after all the years it had been gone.

"Alright, shall we try it now?" She said softly, her son looking on happy she was accepting his fathers scientific help.

His father, Mel Bell was an inventor in his free time, his latest contraption was the Magica Mechanica Wings that granted the wearer the ability to fly. These were not just for fun though Mel planned on introducing them to medical facilities for Pegasus who had lost their ability to fly from severe wing damages like his wife, Grace.

After another complaint of cold metal, the wing that was a deal larger than the pair her son had, was on her back with a few mismatched flaps she got the hang of it and was floating off the ground.

Graham was happy to see his mother fly again for the first time since he was a toddler riding on her back. Mel had put a lot more time into her wing so much that Graham had to help. The perfectly accurate feather placement combined artificial feathers that had been dyed to match; the metal delicately worked so it was hidden from view made the wings look unnervingly real.

He soon joined his mother who had flown out of the labs non-existent roof while his father smiled at the two who were happily circling in the air. Mel felt overjoyed, their was still a long way to go for Pegasus with lost wings and he would be hard pressed when and if the idea was accepted, but to give someone their life back, or even a chance at different one would be worth more than all the hardship in the world.

This one was me playing around with some pony creators, I noticed that the two most well known ones, the hub's and General Zoi's, had a steam-punk sort of wing. I think it would be cool if they made a canon Pegasus with mecha replacement wings or something like that(not sure if they could getaway with implying such a serious injury as lost limbs in this show). The name of the wings if you actually noticed it is inspired from FLCL (medical mechanica robot). By logic Graham's name would be Graham Bell, similar to Alexander Graham Bell the telephone inventor, who's life inspired the other names in this story. :) *the more you know* -rainbow appears-


	3. Chapter 3

Bells of Graham

The young colt looked a bit bored not that he made many other expressions. He was being shoved off to school now after just having been bothered with a night of sleeping among boxes.

Either way the brown colt walked to school much earlier than any sane child would, who would want to spend a whole extra hour at school let alone wake up early enough to do it. The question of how sane and normal he was aside. Graham bought a muffin from a disturbingly peppy pony name Pinkie Pie who almost set off his plans by rambling on about how excited she was that there was someone new in town, among other things he didn't quite catch. He quickly exited fearing she would throw a party right then and there how he hated parties so noisy and crowded.

He reached the school regretting that he didn't wait a little longer as the smell of apples wafted into his nose at least the food here was good or so his nose told him. Smell could be deceiving a terrible prank had taught him that. He reached his destination. this school was smaller than the tall building that he was used to. He found his desk had a name tag placed on it the surrounding ones had them as well reading them over he face-hooved. Of all the botherations he had to deal with this was by far the worst. He would be one of the very few boys in this class. To spend his day with giddy giggling girls, it was a nightmare involving bows and glitter that he would rather not relive.

You look cute as a girl his mother's voice echoed trying not to laugh at her sons current state.

he shook his head willing the memory away maybe one day it would seem funny but at the moment it was not.

He left his bag near his desk, before checking his seat in question for any pranks or old things left behind by its previous owner hoping there would be no wads of gum or splinters. He found none and was pleased to unpack his bag and make it his own before he went outside to watch the students trickle in. As he settled a stray cat came to sit with him...the creatures always did seem too take a shine to him it was probably the catnip tea his mother would make on the daily. He tried to keep it from rubbing hair on his side and failed. The first students to show up were a group of blank flanks no doubt together because or some bully. They were everywhere rude brutes who didn't like their own cutie marks for some reason or another so picked on those who lacked. There were also others who wore glasses like himself , there were enough four eyes jokes to last him a life time and then some. A pony he could only guess was their teacher ushered stranglers into the building when graham went in in his feline friend scooted into the large spot of warmth he had left.

The teacher took note of him and rather than just giving a name introduction she made him get up to introduce himself.

**Grahams POV**

"Hi," I started adjusting my hat and glasses a bit. "My name is Graham, I am a pony, and I like books...any questions"

The statement that I was a pony got a few giggles, my strange unintended humor tended to cause that.

I looked out at the class to see a hoof in the air.

_ Horse apples I just want to sit down.  
_

"Why are you dressed like that?" a tiara sporting girl asked "You look like someone shrunk the principal."

"I always dress like this" I said looking at my vest and shirt. My horn was broken so I kept it under my hat though I didn't mention that. My Glasses were strait on my face though I adjusted them again anyway. I had turned to far to the side revealing my lack of a cutie mark and the splotch on my bum that reminded my mother of a doilies. I heard the girl who had asked me the question laugh along with another. I returned to my seat since no one else asked me a question. The day passed uneventfully.

We lived near the Everfree, we may have been moving but it didn't change my parents curious nature. We already had some poison joke floating around father was trying to negate its strange effects doing a trial and error on himself. The latest experiment had his fur standing on absolute end making him look like a perfectly round puff ball with eyes. I never realized how long fathers hair was until now. Mother was laughing at him and carefully trying to flatten it out only for it to poof right back up. I smirked at fathers antics and retired to my room for the night.

I always dreamed of bells big bells that would ring deafeningly accompanied by little jingling one and medium sized ones always bells playing in the background of my dreams.

_ Tonight I was in the forest bells hung from trees little silver ones big gold ones cracked bronze ones some ringing in the breeze other making muted tinks or tonks from being to large for the wind to blow. I walked on through this strangeness until I couldn't move anymore. My horn was regrown suddenly lighting the darkness with its golden light. I wished it hadnt gears everywhere turning ringing all the bells collectively the ground shook as the final bell rung louder than any bell in my dreams. The floor came out from me..._

I awoke to the earliest sun light. Perhaps picking the room overlooking the source of all things creepy hadn't been the best of ideas...

The school bell announcing recess the next day made me jump reminding me of my dream if one could call it that, I slammed my notebook shut and went into the reading corner nothing interesting but i found a history book giving a soft version of the terrors of Equestria's past though all the victories were glorified to the point of idiocy. I hated the distorted history lessons and who was to say all that rose against Equestria were evil what of the other side of the story. I stopped my wondering for a moment to wonder about something else. Why did I care about these things i was a child maybe it was the time I spent growing up in a library. As the school bell rung he recited a line of verse that stuck with him since he heard a teacher recite it.

"Bells, bells, bells, - To the moaning and the groaning of the bells. "

"What does a little boy know about someone as grim as Edgar Allen"

"Contrary to popular belief not all of his works were morbid, he wrote some cool mysteries and mother likes his poetry. The Gold Bug is my favorite story by him have you heard of it."

"No." She muttered

She gave me that look that most adults would when I would say things like that, surprise with some sort of hidden annoyance by knowing little facts she probably didn't know. I could tell even with my thick glasses and the fact she was almost on the opposite end of the room I had annoyed her mildly.

I didn't care it made me feel proud despite my trained politeness I felt I could indulge rubbing it in a little bit I was an 'ignorant child' to some degree after all.

"Oh you should read them they are super cool..." I said feeling like an idiot for even saying _super cool_.

I continued searching through the bookshelves. One book was not a book at all but a sketchpad accidentally placed here. My mind was suddenly sparked with interest, but I wasn't sure if I should open it I flipped it over to see doodles of ponies all surrounding a name. This belonged to...Applebloom?

After school I talked to her about it she didn't seem to mind that I had or hadn't looked inside.

"I was looking everywhere for this thank you" she smiled giving me a little hug.

"Knock it off I'm not the hugging type." I squeaked after a few seconds of getting my neck crushed. Mentally I was crying thanking Celestia she had stopped before I choked to death.

"Hey wanna join the cutie mark crusaders?" she asked

"Well I don't particularly mind not having one but it sounds kinda fun..." I started nervously.

"Great! We can meet at our club house tomorrow since its the weekend." she bounced off happily ignoring my open mouth.

"I didn't say yes." I said to the open air "WAAIT! I don't know where that is!"

_Why do I always attract the weird bouncy ones?_

I ran to catch up. I might as well try my hand at this friend thing before my parents chose to move again.

I decided to play around with the characters from the second story a little more. No long rambling reason this time. Next up Draconequus story. Why? Because Discord.`


	4. Chapter 4

It had been along time since an abandoned egg of any kind had been brought to Canterlot, Spike's had showed up what may as well been ages ago. But now in front of Celestia was a large egg that was clearly of some magical creature, some of her guards had found it in a cave in the Canterlot mountain the day before. The problem now was that her magic couldn't hatch it nor could the magic of her sister or any other unicorn in her magic school. It was strange and worrisome, was it too early, or worse had it died before I could even be born. Maybe it couldn't be affected by magic. Full of frustration and irritation with the helpless egg she tried once more to make the blasted thing hatch. The egg sat there seemingly unaffected by the blast of magic.

"Why won't you hatch?! You ridiculous stubborn thing!" Celestia finally snapped glaring at the egg. It had been like trying to hatch a rock. It was a full week before the egg decided to crack open on its own.

Celestia had awoken her groggy sister like an excited filly by hopping into her bed and yelling almost at royal Canterlot levels directly into her ear.

The egg had even more cracks when they had come back and the top was beginning to fall off.

How exciting another cute baby drag-...pony?

Sure enough she and her groggy sister where staring at the head of what looked like a newborn pony. It was still curled up eyes closed. A sense of dread rushed over Celestia as she realized why the egg was so hard to hatch. The egg and its resident fell over and the rest of its body was dumped unceremoniously out of its egg and on to the bed. In place of its front hooves was a red dragon claw and a slender yellow bird talon. for its hind legs a white rabbit foot and a mint colored pony hoof. Its tail was a brown snakes and had the beginnings of a rattle on the end of it. Its wings were like a ravens that merged into a pudgy pale grey body. The little Draconequus opened its eyes to reveal they had little spirals that came outward from a dark yellow iris, and into pale yellow sclera. It tried to move and promptly slipped on its own mismatched limbs. It glared at its claws before trying a few more times. Eventually Celestia picked it up to get a look at it properly. After a quick check it was obvious it was a boy. He didn't seem to be bothered by Celestia floating him around the room and in fact seemed to enjoy it.

"What am I going to do?" Celestia whined watching as he flopped and squirmed on her bed trying to get on his stomach. He managed to make an awkward swimming motion that slid him across the silky sheets and was getting rather close to the edge.

"The only thing we can do..." Luna tiredly looking at the baby "Take care of him"

Luna stopped him from discovering gravity the hard way catching him on her muzzle. He twisted around to coo at her, and nuzzled into her face. Eventually he got to his true motive to chew on the younger sisters hair.

"What should we call him, aside from drooly" Luna sighed lowering him to the bed before turning her hair into mist to free it from his gummy slobbering mouth.

"Spiral?" Celestia said staring at his large eyes

"Oh how creative."

"Kaaaaa" the child blubbered

"Then you come up with something"

"Q?"

"What do you mean? Just Q, that's ridiculous!"

"KaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH" he cried again

"How about adorwable" A maid who had walked in squealed. "He is such a cutie, yes he is." she nuzzled him making him giggle his little rattle tail making all sorts of noise.

"You mean you don't care that he's a draconequus?" Celestia asked

"He can't help what he is, besides He's Cuuuute!" She turned her attention back to the giggling baby."His eyes are so interesting..." she trailed for a moment.

What should we name him, I doubt he would appreciate being named adorable when hes a grown err... draconequus.

"Kaa." the maid said airily "Name him Kaa" She looked at the sisters with yellow swirled eyes. The child draconequus also looking at the two sister the swirls in his eyes now spinning his rattle tail shivering in a rhythm.

Luna rushed and covered him with a blanket making the maid snap out of her trance, fortunately he was still a baby otherwise that could have ended badly. He managed to get from under the blanket after a while and made a noise that sounded like his supposed name.

"KAAAA!" he screeched and giggled

"Anything else you need to tell us" Luna scowled

He scrunched up his face and strained.

"AHHH NOT THE SHEETS!" Celestia cried maneuvering him over a waste basket.

'This is going to be interesting twenty or thirty years' Luna thought following her sister with a small smile

A couple of reasons I typed this, I was going to do a Draconequus story anyway. I decided to put it out sooner because of Discord's return. The found egg concept seems like it would work since they most likely found spike in a similar manner. Draconequus seem closer to their dragons than horses judging by discord anyway so I think they come from eggs, plus it just seems like it would be funny to see a pony head to come from an egg just for the rest of it to be made of wtf. Celestia taking care of a potentially dangerous magical baby makes me lol. Kaa is named after the snake from the jungle book, an old favorite.

This seems short.


End file.
